Eight Little Eevee
by QUEENSPELLER67
Summary: AU. A Glaceon and his mate, a Vaporeon have just expanded their family. "Eight little Eevee!" Eight seems like a lot to look after. Maybe things would get easier. Mention of OC/OC pairing. T for death mention and pretty much, to be safe. Number seven: Darian. Hiatus due to writer's block.
1. Introduction

**What happens when you have a good deal of information that you need to put into a story but don't want to overwhelm the readers with? You get a one-shot or more. This is going to be 9 one-shots that tell how 8 characters get their Eevee. It's going to be 9 because I have to do the introduction first,** _ **then**_ **the 8 characters.**

 **Ages** **:**

 **Daniel D'Arciola: 15**

 **Emma D'Arciola: 13**

 **Ryan** **D'Arciola: 13**

 **Connor** **D'Arciola: 12**

 **Rebekah** **D'Arciola: 5**

 **Darian** **D'Arciola: 5**

 **Ira D'Arciola: 4**

 **Amber** **D'Arciola: 4**

 **A/N: Some of you may already know about Rebekah. Well, you get to meet her family; sort of. I will likely write how she gets her other Pokémon as a side story. If I need to make more than one, I will. I only own my OCs (and not just the 8 I listed above), location and the storyline. Rated T for partial nudity, language later on, death mentions, overall craziness and fourth wall breakage.**

* * *

 **Intro to 8 New Lives**

 **Alternate titles: "Intro", "Eight Young Eevee", "Meet the Partner" and "Pierre and Lauren's Family Grows"**

(Whiterose City, Johto. D'Arciola residence. 6am)

Three days ago, Lauren D'Arciola lost her husband Pierre; the funeral service had been held the same day. Two days ago, Pierre's Glaceon and her Vaporeon had a family of their own: 8 newborn Eevee. With the help of her brother-in-law, Professor Elm, Nurse Joy and her parents, Lauren was able to keep them a secret from her own children. Today, they'd each get a new friend.

In the house, Lauren and Otto were talking over coffee. Otto offered to take one Eevee. Her parents each had one for a total of three. Professor Elm had one, making four. Nurse Joy had the other four. Each would be arriving shortly. Each Eevee had also been given an Everstone. Her four oldest children had their own rooms. Rebekah and Amber shared a room, Ira and Darian another. Connor was the only one journeying in Johto at the moment. Emma and Ryan agreed to stick together: both have already traveled Kanto and Johto and are currently journeying through Kalos, the birthplace of their parents. Daniel had a few friends on his journey through Johto. He traveled through Hoenn, Kalos, Johto and was going to Kanto next. The oldest Eevee was with Otto and currently eating, near his parents.

At 6:06am, her parents arrived with the Eevee they took. The LesCieux family were experts in evolution with items and had discovered an Everstone. A large one, in fact. Lauren and Pierre were not only trainers, but also breeders. *

At 6:11am, Nurse Joy arrived with the four Eevee she had. Nurse Joy had been a longtime friend of the D'Arciola family since their move to Johto. Daniel, the oldest twins (Emma and Ryan) and Connor were all born in Kalos, each in a different city. A bigger house was available in Whiterose City and the D'Arciola family took it. The other children were born in Whiterose City.

Professor Elm was the last one to arrive at 6:20. Typically, the youngest would be the last ones up, being Ira and Amber. The early riser was Daniel: like father, like son, in that aspect. Lauren noticed Glaceon's ears perking up before brushing against her leg. She stroked her husband's Ice-type. "I'll go," Otto suggested. Daniel was the sharpest at the moment.

Lauren flashed her brother-in-law a smile. "Thanks, Otto. Grace, you and Louis can go be with your children," she said. Vaporeon merely nodded before picking up one of her children by the scruff of their neck. **

Louis the Glaceon followed. "How many females?" Elm asked.

Lauren held up two fingers. "It was a surprise for sure," she said.

* * *

At around 6:55, footsteps were heard. Down the hair came a dark brunet boy with brown eyes wearing red pants and a gray tank top. "Hello, son," Lauren said.

Daniel yawned before replying. "Morning, mom," he said before noticing their guests. "Oh. Hi grandma and grandpa, Nurse Joy, Professor Elm," he greeted. One was missing. "Where's uncle Otto?" he asked. Before he could even process it, his uncle had him in a headlock.

"You rang?" Otto asked, rustling the boy's hair. Daniel escaped the hold and knew he'd have to wait for his siblings.

"Put on a jacket before you go out, young man," his grandmother said sternly. Daniel didn't object and went upstairs. As soon as he had done that, he came down it seemed. Daniel planned on going to see some of his older Pokémon at the ranch and was wearing a charcoal gray jacket and he had slippers on. Daniel knew he had to wait for his siblings to be up. Chesnaught was the only one up and seemed to be watching his siblings' Pokémon.

"Morning, Chester," he said to his starter.

"Naught," was all he got in reply from his Chesnaught and he was fine with that.

At 7:10, he was joined by Emma and Ryan. They were called inside at 7:25. "How's Spark?" Rebekah asked. She had gotten the shiny Water-type on Monday and named her 'Spark' due to her high energy.

Daniel smiled. "She's okay. I fed her some of the food that I made for Ludicolo, but I added some sprinkled Rawst Berries for flavor," he said. He thought for a second before adding, "She also sprayed me with a Water Gun," he said.

Rebekah giggled. "That's good because it means she likes you," she said before eating some scrambled eggs.

"Good to know," he said, sitting next to Connor. The kids ate their breakfast in relative silence. Professor Elm broke it.

"Darian, Ira, Amber," he said, addressing the three kids. "You know how your sister obtained the shiny Totodile on Monday, don't you?" They nodded.

"It's not fair," Darian said. Amber nodded in agreement before drinking some milk.

"Wha- he saids," Ira said as he ate his breakfast.

"Ira," Lauren chided. "Don't talk with your mouth full. It's rude. Understood?" he nodded.

"Not exactly," the professor replied. "Darian, once you turn 10, you can have Pichu if you want."

Darian blinked his brown eyes. "You mean it?" he asked. The professor nodded.

"What about us?" Amber asked. Professor Elm had to be honest with the youngest D'Arciola. He had learned on Monday that being honest to young children was no easy task. "Well, when your siblings turn 10, they will receive a Pokédex and two other kids will take the other two starters," he replied.

Both frowned. "Don't be so down," Nurse Joy said. "When you turn 10, you'll get the Chikorita and Cyndaquil you each want. Who knows? Maybe they'll be shiny but maybe not."

That satisfied the four-year-olds. The kids had finished breakfast by 7:45 and Lauren decided that they get dressed before doing anything else. "Everyone, I want you to get dressed. We have something to show you," she said.

"Okay!" the youngest four said before zipping off to their rooms: Amber and Rebekah to the left and Ira and Darian to the right.

"Sure thing, mom," Daniel said, going upstairs.

Ryan pushed his chair in. "Yeah, okay," he said before going past the kitchen and the family room to get back to his room.

"Sounds fair," Connor said before racing upstairs. Emma took care of her dirty dishes and offered to help.

"It's okay, dearie," her grandmother said. "Go on."

Emma nodded. "Will do. It seems like I'm the only one who's patient," she said before going up the stairs.

Otto shook his head. "They're all excited in some way," he said.

* * *

(With Rebekah and Amber and their room and Darian and Ira in theirs)

In both rooms, drawers were being opened before clothes were even being taken off. We'll check on them again later.

(With Daniel)

As soon as Daniel entered his room again, he finally noticed how clean it was. Badges from previous regions were on display on various parts of one wall. A second wall had a family picture of him and well, his first six Pokémon, with Chester being among them. Everything looked neat and orderly, save his bed. He hadn't even noticed that his closet had been clean. In fact, there was an item on the floor.

(With Ryan)

Ryan stared at his closet and dresser alternatively. Like Daniel's room, Ryan's had also been tidied during his absence. He'd have to thank his mother later. Ryan's badges had been on display. There was a picture of him and Emma for winning a partner race with respectively a Pidgeot and a Skarmory. When he opened a drawer on his dresser, something caught his eye.

(With Connor)

Connor had been letting his room sink in. His walls were painted a light orange, his favorite color. Connor spent two years at the Earl Dervish Academy before setting off on his journey. He didn't have as many things as his brothers, so his room didn't appear to have been in major need of cleaning up. A diploma was on the wall from the Earl Dervish Academy with his full name on it. His walls had posters of each Johto Legendary and the one that intrigued him most was Ho-oh and that was currently the picture he was staring at.

(With Emma)

Emma also looked around in her room. Everything seemed to be where she left it and her walls were painted a mint green on the top and bits of brown on the bottom. Even before her father's death, Emma tried to stay on top of things, a trait she inherited from Lauren. It represented (in Emma's eyes) what the mountains in Kalos where she visited looked like. Atop each mint green mountain was a patch of white for the snow.

Emma opened a drawer and looked at her recently found item: a small stone with a symbol in it. She had received it from Professor Sycamore upon arriving to Kalos. Emma opened her dresser drawer before deciding what to wear. She also took a glance at the same picture that Ryan had in his room.

* * *

(With Rebekah and Amber)

Rebekah's half of the room was painted a light blue and her name was written in cream letters with darker blue tips. Amber's half of the room was painted a light green and her name was written out in white letters with darker green tips.

Rebekah took off her pajamas that had Water-type Pokémon of Johto and Kalos all over them before figuring out what to wear.

Amber took off her nightgown with the Chikorita line on it. Amber stood next to her sister.

(With Darian and Ira)

Darian had taken off his T-shirt with a Thunder Stone on it and Ira his shirt with a Magcargo on it. Both were donning boxers: Darian wore yellow and Ira wore red.

* * *

(Downstairs; 8:15am)

Amber was the first one who came to the living room. She wore a cerulean blue tanktop and a pair of navy blue pants with a white Poké Ball on the thigh. She also wore a headband that was the same color as her tank top. ***

Daniel and Connor came next. Daniel wore a black T-shirt with a Cryogonal on it and a pair of green pants. Connor wore an off-white long-sleeved shirt with a pair of faded blue jeans. Then Ira and Ryan came out. Rebekah, Darian and Emma were the last ones out. ****

"So, why'd you want us all to come down here dressed?" Emma asked.

Lauren smiled at her daughter. "Well, Louis and Grace mated and they had a surprising number of newborns on their hands," she said.

Otto and the other adults were standing by. "We all agreed on it and we thought you'd all be happy this way," he said.

Lauren opened the door. In the center of the room was a rug. On that rug were Louis, Grace and their baby Eevee!

"Wow," Amber said in awe.

"This is so cool," Connor said.

Emma seemed to be doing something with her finger. "Eight baby Eevee," she whispered to Daniel. He raised a brow and did a count of his own. His sister was correct. It varies on the Eeveelution parents as to how many are in a litter, but 8 was a number that the D'Arciola family would usually see in Bug-types.

"Eight of them and there are eight of us," Ira mused.

"Eight little Eevee!" Amber squealed, somehow _not_ waking up the sleeping Eevee.

Some of the Eevee were sleeping still and a few were awake. "Does that mean we each get an Eevee?" Ryan asked.

"Yes," Lauren said. "One at a time and I'm going in birth order."

Amber and Ira both folded their arms at that. Darian rolled his eyes but Rebekah only had her eyes on one baby Eevee. "Two females and the rest are males," Nurse Joy said.

Lauren's green eyes met her eldest son's amber-gold ones. "Okay Daniel, you're first," she said.

Daniel walked into the room as carefully and as quietly as he could. This was going to take a while and not just with Daniel.

 **So, this happened. Too long? Too short? Somewhere in the middle? *sighs* Never mind. You'll see their attire (and by "their" I mean Ira, Ryan, Rebekah, Darian and Emma) in each one they appear in. I** _ **was**_ **going to say what each Eevee evolves into, but that spoils a future story; well, sans Rebekah's Eevee, anyway. Rundown/translations:**

 **(*) LesCieux is French for "the skies" and like many made-up names is two (or more) words merged together.**

 **(**) Bulbapedia pretty much confirms my thought that Vaporeon are based off cats. If you have cats of your own (or have seen cats in the wild do this), then what the mother (or father) cat will do is to pick the kitten up by the scruff (nape on a human; basically [again on a human] the center of your spinal discs) of their neck. If you do not own cats, then Google it.**

 **(***) For the headband, think of the one Erika wears in the anime.**

 **(****) For now, their (Ira, Ryan, Rebekah, Darian and Emma's) attire is up to your imagination.**

 **A/N: Ange, this is also kind of for you. I didn't want the chapter to be** _ **solely**_ **flashbacks and it does explain how Rebekah gets Gem; just not right away. Anyway, we also meet her siblings. Sort of. I'll be putting a new quote on my profile, though. I should be updating this regularly (as I slowly overcome some personal struggles and writer's block) and I'm sorry if it seems like I'm neglecting my other stories, but this stuff happens. To my collaborators/coauthors and those I am Beta reading for: I** _ **have not**_ **forgotten about you. I had final exams to do and have just been a little depressed lately. By the way, my alma mater high school won the state championship football game and I'm really happy for that.  
**

 **As always, R and R, F and F, vote and ask. Bye.**

 **``Eagle**

 **PS Small spoiler: there is bound to be some fluff in this. Be prepared!**

 **Revision date: 1/24/17**

 **What I revised: corrected Daniel's eye color.**

 **Second revision date: 2/18/17**

 **What I revised: Totodile being acquired, where Emma grew up and added some more text between once sentence spoken by Amber and the next spoken by Professor Elm.**


	2. Daniel's Eevee

**So, this is the first official one-shot. Daniel is the oldest. Let me tell you now: Rebekah is a spitting image of Lauren and Daniel is the same with Pierre. All of the other siblings have somewhere in between brunet/brunette hair (well, bronzish-brown in Daniel's case) and black hair; eyes are either hunter green, brown or mixed. Daniel's hair is a dark brown/bronzish brown and he has flecks of gold in his amber eyes.  
**

 **I decided to do each character from their point of view and it's been a while since I've written Daniel. So this one is in his perspective. I still own storyline and OCs. On with it!**

* * *

 **Daniel and his Eevee**

Alternate titles: "Daniel's New Teammate", "Daniel's Newest Addition"

(A few seconds after the announcement)

I took a breath. I walked into the room, carefully stepping over a baby. I noticed one cuddled up to Grace. 'Cute,' I thought.

I petted Louis on his back like dad showed me and said, "Congratulations, Louis." I would've said something else, but I felt something hitting my shin. I looked down and for sure, it was an Eevee. I knelt and gently stroked the baby's fur.

"Hey there," I said softly, like I did with my siblings when they were newborns. Well, mostly with the younger four. I then noticed that Eevee wasn't really listening, but rather more interested in chewing on my sock. Eevee's teeth pierced my skin and I winced. Louis probably saw this because I felt the pain stop for a little bit. I then felt some blood oozing slightly. I watched Louis scold his son.

"Daniel, out here," Mom said. "Now."

I complied and maneuvered carefully again. "I'm okay, really," I said.

Nurse Joy shook her head. "I'll take care of him," she said as she motioned me to the kitchen. I began to take off my shoe and checked it for blood. There was none. My white sock was now stained red, though. I took it off and Nurse Joy put on a pair of gloves.

"Odd," I said to myself, hoping Nurse Joy wouldn't hear me. "It's like when the twins were teething: all of them, but mostly Darian. They liked to bite."

"This is going to sting, Daniel," she said.

I nodded as she sprayed the antiseptic. It stung alright. "What're you doing?" Amber curiously asked.

"Shouldn't you be with your siblings?" I said.

"Got bowed," she replied. She must've noticed my shin because she gasped. "Danny, wha happened?"

"Well, Eevee must be teething. That one in particular anyway. Don't worry, kiddo. I'll be fine," I said. I knew which Eevee I wanted.

I watched as Nurse Joy wrapped my ankle in a bandage. Huh. Eevee must've drawn more blood than I thought. "Thanks, Nurse Joy," I said, opting to go to my room and put my slippers on until I could find another sock to wear. I returned and went into the room. Louis was scolding the one that bit me while Grace was grooming another one.

Louis noticed my ankle. "Glace?" he asked, worried. I smiled.

"I'm okay," I said. "May I?" I asked. Louis gave me the approval and I picked up the Eevee that bit me.

I looked at the Eevee and noticed that it (I don't know the gender yet) along with two other Eevee looked to be bigger than the others. "Vui?" Eevee asked.

"That was ...bold, to say the least. I like that, though," I said. Eevee blinked. "Eevee, will you let me be your trainer?"

Eevee seemed to be thinking about this. "Evui," Eevee said, nodding its head. I smiled and began to think up a name for it. I came out of the room.

"This is the one that I want," I said. Mom petted it.

"Okay Daniel. Eevee is yours, but you have to name him and then catch him in a Poké Ball," Mom said. A boy. I had to think.

I licked my lips and thought of what I might evolve Eevee into. "How about 'Dahon' for a name? It means 'leaf' in a different language," I said. *

Eevee thought this over before opting to ram his head into my chest. I smiled. "Dahon it is," I said. I went over to the family room and was thankful that what I hid under the couch was still there. It was a shrunken ball. I noticed that Eevee had a dark green string around his neck. I carefully lifted the string: an Everstone. I figured that Eevee's seven siblings had them around their necks and with only four of us being eligible Pokémon trainers, only _we_ were allowed to take the Everstone off.

I went back to the task at hand. I grabbed the ball I was going to use. The ball had a lime green top with a gold ring on top and then half of a ring, it seemed. It was a Nest Ball. **

I enlarged it and tossed it underhand at Dahon. It opened above Dahon, who looked up. Dahon was then caught in the Nest Ball, which hit the ground. One shake. Two shakes. Three shakes before a 'ping' resonated, indicating that I caught Dahon. I picked up the ball and walked back to my family.

"That is so cool," Amber said.

I nodded. "Yeah, it is. It's a good feeling."

* * *

(About three months later. Eterna Forest, Sinnoh)

I approached the forest and had Louis by my side. "Excuse me," a girl's voice said. She appeared to be my age, maybe younger.

"Yes?" I asked.

She bowed her head. "My name is Cheryl. I come here from time to time to gather some honey. However, I fear Team Galactic may interfere," she said. I gave her a blank look, but sighed.

"My name is Daniel. I was just given directions from the Eterna gym leader and I come here on a mission. This is my Glaceon, Louis," I introduced. It was hard calling him my own. ***

Cheryl bowed and from the forest, a familiar Pokemon appeared. "Chansey," she said. I smiled.

"This Chansey yours?" I asked. She nodded. "I can see how well you've taken care of her. I'll walk through the forest with you and maybe you can answer my question," I said as we began walking. I took a breath and looked at Louis who was just walking straight ahead.

"So, what's your question?" she asked.

"The gym leader told me that there was a Moss Rock in the Eterna Forest but didn't say where. I have an Eevee that I want to evolve into a Leafeon," I explained.

She smiled. "It'll be a long walk," she said. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm in no rush," I said. "We can take breaks if need be." So we continued walking and about a few minutes later, Cheryl had a question for me again.

"I noticed that you have a distinguishable accent like one of the gym leaders here. Her name is Fantina and …are you from the same place she is?"

'Fantina is originally from Kalos _and_ she's the gym leader in addition to being a coordinator?! Damn. Give her a medal,' I thought. "I am. Maybe not the same town, but the same region. I met Fantina. I didn't know she was a gym leader."

Cheryl nodded. "She is," she said. We got to the forest and Cheryl stopped. "You've got 20 more feet before you reach the Moss Rock. It's on the west side."

I nodded. "Ready, Louis?" I asked. Louis nodded as we walked the path. I grabbed the Nest Ball and called Dahon out. I took the Everstone off of Dahon and told him what to do. I pulled out my video camera from my bag. I taught Dahon to use Substitute like his father does.

"Glace," Louis said.

I nodded. "I bet you wish Grace could see it. That's why I'm recording," I said. Once the evolution was complete, I scanned my newly-evolved Leafeon with my Pokédex.

"Fe," Dahon said, going to his dad. I smiled. Now if I could only figure out Mega Evolution.

* * *

 **Good ending spot. I think, anyway. Rundown!**

 **(*) Dahon also means "blade" and the language is called Cebuano. Cebuano is a language in the Philippines.**

 **(**) Got the picture from Google images. I did my best.**

 **(***) I personally head canon that someone else in Eterna City was its gym leader. Then that gym leader was defeated by Aaron. Aaron in turn got offered a position in the Elite 4 and battled against Gardenia. By the way, Daniel is not traveling through Sinnoh. ...Yet. He is currently journeying in Kanto and Dahon expressed the desire to evolve. He knew what Dahon wanted to evolve into and I couldn't remember where the Moss Rock was in Unova or his home region of Kalos. Besides, they didn't show the Moss Rock in the anime.  
**

 **A/N: I also head canon that Fantina is from Kalos. So yeah, in-game references. I'm disappointed that they didn't show the Moss Rock in the anime. So there probably won't be more blood in this, but be warned if there is. I didn't think I'd add Dahon biting Louis. There will also likely be more language in this.**

 **Interesting little facts about Daniel: all of his Pokémon's names/nicknames start with either a C or a D. He is the fifth character I've created that has a Venusaur on their team and the seventh character I decided to give a Venusaur. The other characters (that I own; sorry for spoilers. Skip this if you need to) that I own that have a Venusaur. The characters (whether I own them or not) I gave a Bulbasaur (that eventually became/becomes their Venusaur) are: Alyssa Juniper (His Distance OC. The first one I thought of for this), Jacob Matthews (His Distance OC; the second one), Christopher "Chrysolite" Zimmere (a manga character OC; the third one), Blue Oak (in His Distance; the fourth one), Erika (the one from Kanto; the fifth one), May Oak (debuts in They've Gone Too Far; the sixth one), Daniel (seventh), Leaf (all other fics besides His Distance; eight), May (gen 3; anime future verse; nine), Ash (some stories that I'm going to continue rewriting; nine) and the tenth character that I've got that has a Venusaur (off the top my head) is Troy Black (an adopted OC).**

 **Daniel's roster when he is preparing to evolve Dahon into a Leafeon: Chester (male Chesnaught), Dahlia (female Venusaur), Dahon (Eevee) and Louis (his father's Glaceon)**

 **I think that's a wrap! So thanks for getting this far (if you did that).**

 **R and R, F and F, vote and ask. Bye!**

 **``Eagle**

 **PS Emma is next for the series.**

 **Revision date: 1/23/17**

 **What I revised: added some more text in a note.**

 **Second revision date: 2/15/17**

 **What I revised: hair and eye color. I feel more like this was an expansion more than a revision, but oh well.**


	3. Emma and her Eevee

**Here's Emma's turn. I'll explain her situation below.**

 **A/N: Emma is wearing an off-white T-shirt with a picture of Yveltal on it with a pair of black pants and a navy blue jacket with black cuffs. Did I just tell you what type of Pokémon Emma might train? …or am I misleading you? *smiles innocently* If you think Emma chooses to evolve her Eevee into an Umbreon, you'll see about that! I only own OCs and the storyline.**

* * *

 **Emma and Eevee's First Meeting**

"That's really cool, Dan. Now it's my turn," I said with a smile on my face. I was genuinely happy for my brother. I went into the room the same way as he did. I petted Louis as Grace brushed up against my leg. I knelt and noticed the Eevee that had been snuggled up next to its mother. Grace quickly returned. I gave her a scratch between the ears, just as she liked it.

"Don't worry, Grace. I'm better than when I got my first Pokémon," I said. Grace mewled at that before giving me approval as the little one woke up. I noticed that it seemed …distant from its siblings.

"Vui?" it said to its mother. Grace licked her child and I looked at Louis who was watching one of his children settle an argument in between the other two. The other two turned on the smaller Eevee, who I picked up and held. "Not nice," was likely what Grace and Louis were saying. The one in my arms quickly jumped out before hiding behind its distant sibling.

I petted both gently. The distant one came up to me and sniffed my hand. "Vee," it purred, showing a smile of content. I had a certain ball at the ready, but I waited.

"Mom, I think I've got a new friend," I said. She studied the Eevee.

"That's the one that was distant towards his brothers and sisters," she replied.

I looked at Professor Elm. "What do you think?" I asked.

He looked at the Eevee. "Well," he said as he pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose. "If you can calm a rampaging Tauros, then I think you'll have success with this little guy."

I smiled and put Eevee on the floor. I pulled the ball out of my pocket and enlarged it. "Ah, good idea sis," Daniel said. "A Friend Ball might ease things."

I nodded. "That's my plan, anyway," I said. I tapped the Friend Ball gently on his head and watched him get sucked in. The ball only rocked twice before letting off a _ping_ , signifying my successful capture. I waited ten seconds before letting the little guy out.

"Vui," was all he said. This would take a while.

I thought briefly on a nickname. "Eevee, would you like a name?" Eevee tilted his head curiously. "To tell you apart from your siblings," I clarified.

"Evui," he said in a tone that sounded like he was okay with that.

I smiled and scratched him right between the ears. "How about 'Bruin' for your name?" It was unoriginal, but I liked it. *

Eevee wagged his tail before letting out a content, "E-vui!" I picked him up and smiled.

"Then 'Bruin' it is," I said.

* * *

(Three weeks later. Route 216)

"Secret Power!" Ryan hollered.

"Dig, now!" I called. Luckily, Bruin moved fast enough to avoid being frozen by the Normal-type move. "When you resurface, use Iron Tail!"

Ryan smirked. "Don't give them a chance. Use Hypnosis!" Uh oh. Ryan and I both had aura and he used his in good timing.

I gritted my teeth as Eevee fell asleep before a smirk crept onto my own face. "You may have the upper hand, or so you think," I taunted.

Ryan raised a brow. Before he could ask, his Pokémon was pelted with three Shadow Balls before fainting. "Fine, you win this round. Let's take a break," he suggested.

I smiled and nodded. "Make sure Bruin doesn't wander off. We're supposed to shop for supplies in Snowpoint City. I'll be right back," I said.

I went into the woods and found a berry that was shaped like a top. The top half was a bluish-purple and the bottom half, a milky white. An _almost_ ripe Chesto Berry. **

I said a quick prayer to Arceus that it would work. I found Bruin in his original spot. As I fed him the berry, Ryan asked, "You had Louis teach him Sleep Talk, didn't you?"

I nodded. "Yep," I said. Bruin woke up.

"Vui?" he asked.

I smiled. "Good job with Sleep Talk buddy. I was thinking we talk about evolution. You could become a Glaceon like your dad if we travel to Route 217," I suggested. Bruin shook his head.

"I know you don't want to imitate Daniel," Ryan said to me and I nodded. I pulled out my Pokédex and showed him the other six remaining evolution possibilities. I noticed that after I passed the Kanto trio, Bruin was shaking his head.

"Bruin," I said calmly. "You're trying to tell me something. You… don't want to evolve, do you?"

"Evui," Bruin said, a worried look in his eyes.

Ryan opened his mouth. "If it's offensive, keep your mouth shut. Remember what mom says: Si vous n'avez rien de bon à dire, ne le dites pas du tout," I repeated, knowing the phrase all too well.

Apparently, it wasn't offensive. "Bruin _did_ just defeat a fully-evolved Pokémon. I think he's a powerful opponent," Ryan said as he came over. As I expected, Bruin turned away from me, jumped up and tried to knock a ball off of Ryan's trainer belt. Ryan got the message, took the ball off himself, enlarged it and tossed it. Once Bruin's brother materialized, the two play-wrestled.

Before Ryan and I started lunch, I gave them a warning. "Be careful not to lose your Everstone, Bruin!"

We then made lunch for ourselves and our Pokémon, but we split the duties.

* * *

 **This was kind of short and sweet. Translation of Si vous** **n'avez rien** **de bon à dire, ne le** **dites** **pas du tout: If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all. A mom** _ **would**_ **tell her children this, especially if she has eight of them! Rundown and I'll meet you at the A/N. Deal? Great!**

 **(*) Bruin means "brown" in German. I know that Eevee is brown in color, but I still had my names for Eevee as a child and didn't see Emma using any of those. I didn't choose Bruin because of the Boston Bruins, FYI. By the way, I'm a Carolina Hurricanes fan. Go Canes!**

 **(**) I have no idea how farming and agriculture work in the Pokémon world, so I just imagined what an almost [and when Emma said almost, she meant like 90%] ripe Chesto Berry looked like.**

 **A/N: Ryan's up next and yes, each of the D'Arciolas have a gift due to their bloodlines. Their mother was born with psychic powers and their father was born with aura powers. Daniel has both [but he finds out about his aura powers first], Emma has aura, Ryan has aura, Connor has psychic, Rebekah has both [but she finds out about her psychic powers first], Darian has psychic, Ira has aura and Amber has psychic. I know Hypnosis has only a 70% [yes, I know we're in gen 7, but I want to go by region for each trainer. So, since Emma and Ryan are in Sinnoh, that's why I have that particular number] chance of hitting. So what Pokémon did Ryan use? Shout-out to whoever guesses correctly in the reviews!**

 **As always, R and R, F and F, vote and ask. Ciao!**

 **-Legal**

 **P.S. As some of you know, I am into the M*A*S*H franchise. I** _ **am**_ **aware that William Christopher played Father Mulcahy in the TV series and he has passed away. What's a bit spooky (to me, anyway) is that one year prior, Trapper John (played by Wayne Rogers) died. What are the odds of that? After I upload chapter two of Havoc's backstory and my AC one-shot, I will do a story to commemorate him. …well, maybe not in that order. You never know with me.**


	4. Ryan and Blue

**It's Ryan's turn! I honestly have someone with the name 'Ryan' in quite a few franchises and I** _ **love**_ **the name, which is why.**

 **A/N: Sorry for the hiatus, but I really needed to think this one through and because I had an idea in my head, I felt the need to write something for Valentine's Day, which was four days ago. Ryan is wearing a light blue tank top under a dark gray jacket which has only a half zipper to it. He is wearing white tracksuit pants with a navy blue stripe going vertically on either leg and a pair of tennis shoes. Google it (the half zipper bit) if you don't know what I mean. I only own OCs and the storyline. Oh and one more thing: there's an important announcement in the bottom A/N. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Ryan's Blues**

I inhaled sharply. I went into the room and smiled at Louis and Grace. "Congratulations, you two," I said.

"Glace," Louis replied and Grace watched one of the Eevee zip by me.

Oh boy. Not only did I have to catch Eevee, but I had to find where it went first. I decided to check my room first. 'Oh boy,' I think to myself as I notice a pair of my blue shorts on the floor. I'm careful in my movements. I lifted the pair of shorts (that I know are clean because they were in the bottom drawer) slowly.

"Vui," Eevee said before drooping its ears. I looked closer at its fur and noticed that there were a few streaks of blue on this one side. They were the same shade of blue as Louis' fur. *

Then I looked at the other side and as I guessed, there were streaks (albeit faint like the other ones) of blue, but they were the same shade as Grace's fur. "Hey," I said softly. Eevee looked up at me. "So what you're different. I'm different from my 7 siblings," I said, removing the small object from one of the pockets. I recognized it to be a shrunken Poké Ball of some sort. I placed it in the pocket of the right side of my pants.

Eevee tilted its head. "Evui," it said before placing a paw on the shorts. I had to think.

"Were you trying to blend in or cover up the spots?" Eevee nodded. I gave Eevee a gentle pet. "There's _nothing_ wrong with being different. I've just never seen anything like this before. I'd like you to join me on my journey, but only if you want to. You'll even get to stay with one of your brothers," I said. It was true. The Eevee going to Rebekah and Darian would journey together and the same held true for the ones going to Ira and Amber; providing they travel together, that is.

Eevee appeared to think this over before it tried to get in my lap. "E-vui!" Eevee said happily. Cool. "Well, next step is to catch you, but I better show your parents that you're fine."

I walk with Eevee in my hands, hiding the fur. "Well, that was quick," Daniel mused.

Emma looked at me. "So, where'd it go?" she asked as I went back into the room, doing as I said. Grace licked her child a few times and Eevee didn't seem too content. Louis gave me a look.

"Oh yeah. Uh, any idea how Eevee looks like both his parents?" I asked.

Connor looked at me like I was crazy. "What are you talking about?" he asked. Mom went into the room and picked it up.

"Hm," she said, looking Eevee over. Professor Elm looked at me. Mom handed Eevee to him.

I watched the professor look at Eevee. "Male for sure," Nurse Joy said with a smile.

"It's interesting. A very rare occurrence if I say so myself. I wouldn't say your Eevee is shiny per se," Professor Elm began. I took my stare away from Emma and stared at him as I waited with bated breath. "However, it just seems to be that your Eevee spent the," he trailed off and then I looked at my four younger siblings.

"Catch it, Ryan!" Darian exclaimed.

Rebekah just sighed before shaking her head. "What's his name?" Emma asked.

I smiled and gave Eevee a scratch between the ears before whispering. Eevee jumped out of the professor's arms. "Evui," he said, with a look that read, _bring it on_. I grabbed the ball out of my pocket and enlarged it. 'A Quick Ball. I know I've only had one of these,' I thought.

"Is that the gift your grandmother gave you?" Nurse Joy asked. I nodded.

I guess I forgot I had it. I tossed the ball at Eevee who looked up as he got sucked in. The ball gently rocked and then gave off a -ping- that indicated a successful capture. I picked the ball up and tossed it again, letting Eevee land in my arms. "I've decided on the name Blue. He was down at first and he found my blue shorts. ...and then there's his fur," I listed.

"Evui~," Blue said in content.

(Later at the lab)

I was with Professor Elm. "I was thinking Eevee might be one of the younger ones. There are conditions that can cause different colorations outside of shininess, but I can't say for sure," he said.

I nodded. "That's okay with me, professor," I said with a smile.

* * *

(Three weeks later)

I was watching Blue practice an attack. "Em, what did the Laverre gym leader say about an Eevee evolving into a Sylveon?" I asked.

"Knows one Fairy-type move and has high affection," she said as she came over with Bruin.

'Nuisances are headed this way,' I said through our link. "Baby-Doll Eyes," I realized and Blue began to glow. Blue gained his blue eyes and other parts that were supposed to be blue, but now his blue streaks were more prominent. I grinned. "Looking good, Blue," I said.

I scanned him for his new moves. "Well, well, well. It's been a while, hasn't it, kids?" Layla sneered. I held a growl back.

"...and Ryan's got an oddball Eevee," Jess said.

"We're the same age as you, you know," I hotly reminded them.

I looked at Emma who nodded. "We challenge you to a 2 on 2 double battle," Emma began.

"Whichever side loses all 4 Pokémon first loses," I finished.

Layla and Jess looked at each other. "We accept," they said.

'You thinking what I'm thinking?' I asked.

'That if we win, they have to stop teasing us?' Emma replied. 'Yep. Definitely the powers of twin telepathy.'

Layla called out a Seviper and Jess sent out a Milotic. "I'm sticking with Bruin," Emma said and he jumped from her arms. Blue jumped from mine. "I'm going with Blue," I said.

The battle began and raged on. "Seviper, Sludge Bomb on Eevee and Sylveon," Layla quickly commanded.

"Ha. While you're attacking, that gives me some room. Blue, Protect to cover Bruin!" I said. However, his Protect wouldn't work.

"Swift!" Emma tried but the poison was too much. She hung her head before returning Bruin. Swift did however, hit Milotic.

Jess was staring at Sylveon. "How did Sylveon _not_ get poisoned?" she asked.

I smirked. "That's easy," I replied with a grin. "Sylveon is a pure Fairy type. While he's weak against Poison type moves, I've been figuring a way for him to get around it. Don't forget how Protect works." 'Hey, Em. I got an idea. Send out your Exploud.'

'Are you crazy? He just evolved two days ago!'

I took a breath. 'I may be crazy, but I have a plan in defeating these two and I'm going to need your trust and Exploud,' I replied.

I felt her hesitate. 'I think I know where you're going,' she said. She grabbed the ball off her belt and enlarged it. "Exploud, show time!" she said. Exploud saw all of the team as family. "Bruin was just defeated by Seviper. Think you can help Ryan's Sylveon in this?"

Exploud looked at Blue before nodding at Emma. "Well, what are you waiting for? Dad always taught me ladies first. ...oh wait, there might not be any except Emma," I teased with a smirk. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Emma do the same.

Layla rolled her eyes and Jess growled. "Seviper, Poison Tail on Exploud, now," Layla commanded.

"Milotic, Twister on Sylveon," Jess said, folding her arms.

'Follow my lead and cover your ears,' I said. "Blue, let out your strongest Disarming Voice!" I commanded before covering my ears and Emma saw where I was going with this.

"Exploud, Boomburst!" she said and the attacks were fired, knocking both Pokémon back but not down. 'Nice,' she said. I nodded. "Icy Wind!" We watched the Ice attack hit both opponents and I decided to have some ...target practice, if you will.

'Ready when you are, boss,' Blue said.

I felt our auras syncing and fluctuating. "Swift," I said simply and that broke the ice (literally. No pun intended). It also revealed a fainted Milotic and Seviper.

"How?" they both said.

I gave Emma a smile. "That's an easy one. Exploud has Soundproof as his ability and Protect was still up with Blue, which is why he wasn't hit by Boomburst," Emma explained.

They both returned their Pokémon. 'Who will you use if Blue gets knocked out?' Emma asked.

I had to think that one over. 'Gardevoir, probably,' I replied. 'Let's just hope he doesn't. Protect will probably only stay up 1 or 2 more turns. I might need a distraction.' **

'I can help you with that. Distraction is my middle name,' Emma replied.

I was in a bit of a better mood. 'I thought your middle name was Lucille,' I said.

She shook her head. "We're waiting. We have a place to be," Emma said.

"Roserade/Snorlax," they simultaneously called.

Their starters. Of course. 'Snorlax has Thick Fat, so Icy Wind won't help that much,' I said.

'I know, but you'll see the distraction when the time is right,' she replied. "Petal Blizzard!" Layla said. Uh oh. It knocked down Protect.

"Snorlax, use Yawn," Jess said.

"Taunt at double the power," Emma simply replied. Should've seen that coming. Taunt worked on both Pokémon and blocked out Snorlax's Yawn.

Jess gave a sinister grin. "Giga Impact!" she commanded.

'Be ready to back me up,' Emma said. I nodded. "Zen Headbutt and don't hold back!" she said. Just like the day Dad died. The move was still heading in Blue's direction, despite Exploud ramming into Snorlax.

"Dazzling Gleam to help Exploud!" I countered. We watched as the moves collided before making a small explosion. Emma and I braced ourselves. There was a loud -thud- and I looked up to see Snorlax fainted. Roserade was panting. 'This will be fast,' I told Emma and Blue. "Dig. While you're down there, use Heal Bell and then once you're out, hit Roserade with your strongest Iron Tail!"

That was a mouthful. Emma and I watched (and felt) Blue heal. Now we waited for him to resurface. 'We've got to go after this,' Emma reminded me.

'Snowpoint already,' I mused. Heard that the gym leader there was a tough one. Blue resurfaced and his tail glowed silver. I watched him strike Roserade down with grace before using the tail as a spring to bounce back to our side of the field. "Looks like we win. Blue, that was awesome. Return," I said, pulling his Quick Ball out of my pocket.

"Exploud, you really were a game changer. Our training has paid off. Return," Emma said and we looked at our cousins. We grabbed our bags (Emma and I both liked drawstring gym bags, so that's what we've been using. Emma's is navy blue and mine is ice blue) before turning the opposite direction.

'Well done,' Emma said.

I nodded. 'You too,' I replied.

"Where are you two sore winners do you think you're going?" Layla asked.

I gritted my teeth. Arceus, they _truly_ are a pain. "We're heading to the Snowpoint Gym. Things could've gone faster, but we told the leader we'd meet him today outside the gym," I replied.

We had to heal before we ran and met the gym leader. "Didn't think you two would make it," he said. "I got wind of you twos from Wake. I should formally introduce myself. My name is Hudson Donohue and before you take me on, you have all six Ace Trainers on to take. However, seeing as you two are twins, how would you like to spice it up?" ***

'Well?' I asked. Emma shrugged.

'Sure. I think they called this a multi-day gym for a reason,' she replied.

We nodded. "Well then, I'll go ahead of you and tell the Aces to partner up for double battles," Hudson said before he went in.

This would be hard, but we had 6 Pokémon in between us. Anton and Alicia were our first opponents and by the time we got down to the last two (Brenna and Isaiah), we had used all our Pokémon at least once. We dealt the final blows to Snover and Quagsire and the ref declared us winners. The ref also gave us permission to move on. However, both of us were exhausted and Hudson saw us. "Wise choice, you two. I'll be placing a call to my boss to see what he says."

"Good battle," Brenna said.

Isaiah nodded in agreement. "Yeah. You two really know what you're doing. I speak for all of us when I say we had fun."

Emma and I nodded in agreement. "So did we," we said.

"Well, you two should probably get some rest and stay warm," Brenna said. We took her words to heart.

I took a breath as it began to snow. Figures. "Let's get inside so we don't freeze. Snowpoint is cold, but Snowbelle is colder," Emma said. I agreed as we ran as fast as we could.

"We'll each need our Pokémon healed. We faced all of Hudson's Ace Trainers but didn't take him on," I said and began to place each ball in a slot.

Nurse Joy nodded. "Hot cocoa and other warm beverages are being served in the cafeteria. You might want to make yourselves comfortable because this will take a while," she said to us.

Emma snapped her fingers. "We'll do it after we warm up. At least we're allowed to have drinks in the lobby," she said.

We went to the cafeteria and my Pokégear rang. The caller ID did not surprise me. "Well, she's got an instinct," I said to Emma. She requested two hot cocoas for us.

" _Hi sweetie,"_ Mom said. _"Did you two make it to Snowpoint okay?"_

I put in on speaker as we sat down. "Yeah, Mom. We did. Blue evolved," Emma said.

" _Into what?"_ Mom asked.

I sipped some of my cocoa, not caring that I singed my tongue slightly. "After perfecting Baby-Doll Eyes, Blue evolved into a Sylveon," I replied. "We ...well, they found us, I guess." ****

"What Ryan's trying to say is that we encountered some people we're not too crazy about," Emma said before we told her what happened.

There was a pause. _"Well, you did all you could. I'm proud of you. Daniel's trying to do the same with Gabrielle,"_ Mom told us. She knew we considered our cousins (on dad's side, anyway. Our cousins on her side were a different story) to be headaches ...save Connor and the quad, for now. There was a -thud- in the background.

" _Every time,"_ I could hear Daniel say. Our younger siblings had a tendency of jumping onto any of us when we returned from an extended period.

We felt our hearts warm up at their laughter, though. "Well, it looks like you've got your hands full," I began.

"So we'll let you go and probably talk to you tomorrow. Tell everyone we said 'hi' for us?" Emma said.

I could almost hear her rolling her eyes. _"Of course I will,"_ she said. _"Love you,"_ she added.

"Love you, too," Emma said.

I nodded. "Love you, Mom," I said.

" _Wait. Is that Emma?"_ Amber said but the call ended. Somehow it dropped.

We were talking about the Sinnoh League because it would be coming up on us soon, but we weren't planning on entering it yet. We still had to face the Kalos League. We were trying to learn about it. "So, the final gym is in Sunyshore. The leader there is a prodigy and an Electric-type specialist. No doubt, Darian would want to challenge him in battle," Emma said, reading from the guidebook. I looked at the map.

"It'll be an interesting ride," I said. We were quiet as we let our minds be at ease. That is, until we weren't the only ones (aside the chef) in the cafeteria.

'Guess they found us,' Emma said, standing up and I did the same. "Layla," Emma said evenly.

I looked at Jess. "Jess. What brings you here?" I asked.

Of the two, Layla talked more, so she spoke. "We're here because you beat us and because it's freezing outside," she said and Emma and I were resisting a smart-alec comment.

"You two are serious, I hope?" Emma asked. Jess extended her hand.

She nodded. "Truce. We ...well, our parents called shortly after we battled you. They said that your dad's been trying _for years_ to break up our rivalry," Jess said.

I looked at Emma. What should we say? Emma's hunter green/gold eyes met my amber ones. Layla had her arms folded. "We accept. Sadly, we can't go back and undo what we said to each other, be it face to face or behind our backs. We can however," Emma began, looking at me. "Try and start over from scratch. How does that sound?"

Awkward. Jess took a breath. "Sure. Hey Emma, I'm your cousin Jess," Jess said.

"This is awkward," I murmured.

Layla nodded. "True," she said. "I guess... no. The next time we run into each other, we'll call you by your names. Sound fair?" She extended her hand.

"Je suis d'accord avec," I said, shaking hands with Layla. **(Translation: Je suis d'accord avec = I second** **that** **)**

So... "What are you doing here in Sinnoh? I heard from Allison that you two were heading to Shalour City," Jess asked.

"We're training. We aren't collecting badges here _per se_ , but we do have a challenge against the gym leader here tomorrow. It's all in preparation for when it's time to face Wulfric," Emma answered.

I nodded. "Yeah. After we battle against Hudson, we're going to catch the first bus to Jubilife City so we can catch the first flight to Lumiose. From Lumiose, we'll take the train to Geosenge Town and then go to Shalour from there. To get to Shalour, we'll take the back roads to Route 11 and then from Route 11, we'll walk to Shalour," I explained. It's a lot, isn't it? *****

"What about you two? You're a performer and you make PR videos," Emma said referring to Layla's path of choice and Jess' as well. (1)

Jess took a breath. "Layla wanted to meet Fantina and get some advice," Jess explained. Layla started out as a coordinator, but once she and Jess went to Kalos and discovered Pokémon Performing, she switched her trainer class.

I looked at my watch. "Will Emma and Ryan D'Arciola pick up their Pokémon from the front desk?" Nurse Joy called over an intercom.

That was our cue. "Well, we have to pick up our Pokémon. Next time we battle, it should be our starters," Emma suggested and Layla nodded in agreement at that. Blissey and Roserade had been rivals since they were a Happiny and a Budew, respectively. As we made our way to the front desk (and got separate rooms), I was thinking of something. I know that Louis and Daniel have each other. Emma and I have  
Bruin and Blue and everyone else has an Eevee. It felt like just yesterday that I had to find Blue and catch him. Now, he's a Sylveon.

'Maybe we should have Bruin and Blue battle each other,' Emma said later through our link.

I agreed. 'Yeah, that'll be interesting. Ooh! Plus maybe, they could go against Dahon and Louis in addition to the others' in the future!' I replied.

'Slow down, there, Raikou,' Emma said. 'Let's just battle each other first, okay?' (2)

She had a point, pretty much as usual. 'Sure. Night, Emma,' I said.

'Night, Ryan,' she replied. We really needed the sleep.

* * *

... **well, that just happened. *sighs* Hm? You want the rundown, don't you? I got you covered and I'll see you at the end A/N.**

 **(*) I'm surprised that a bred Pokémon looking like both his/her parents (example: a male Electabuzz and a female Raichu. The Pichu would have a black stripe, but a small one. Then the Pikachu would have black stripes instead of brown and then the Raichu would have more stripes) hasn't been done in the anime. Well, I just did it. Anything's possible in the world of Pokémon.**

 **(**) This has two parts. Part one: since I haven't played a game since gen two, I decided to change the way Eevee evolves. High affection and one Fairy-type move. Part two: Protect halves each time you use it.**

 **(***) Hudson is a name that** _ **does**_ **pertain to ice. I can't remember how, though. Also, to those of you wondering: yes, Hudson is Candice's father. Because of how old my OCs are, I've been working on the 'younger' gym leaders; as in, the ones who aren't adults yet. Young adults at the minimum, I think.**

 **(****) Ryan singeing his tongue with the hot cocoa was homage to something I did …about 5 years ago. PM me if you want the story.**

 **(1) PR videos were mentioned early on in the gen 6 anime.**

 **(2) Emma saying, "Slow down there, Raikou," is a parody/spoof of the saying, "Slow down there, tiger." I used Raikou because: Shinx's appearance is based off of a lion cub or lynx kitten, Luxio resembles a young lynx or lion and Luxray is based off a fully grown lynx or lion. Torracat is the next closest one to a tiger, but neither of them have been to Alola.**

 **A/N: If you're all caught up on this story (or even if you're a new reader), you probably noticed my note in the summary. I said that I'd _come off_ the hiatus on the 15th, not update on the 15th; although, that was my original plan. So, sorry this is late. I got caught in some doctor appointments and schoolwork. Here's the announcement: I will be starting the stories about how Viola got her Shiny Beedrill and Grant his Tyranitar; both of which have more details on my profile. On the topic of four-shots, I will resume "Havoc's Backstory" once I finish this series. Don't expect the next character to come right away. I'm working on Rebekah's character for her volume one of her journey; details of which are on my profile. **

**Uh, that's pretty much it as far as announcements and updates go. I will admit that I am working on coauthoring with (most notably Ange/** **Dolphin02** **) other authors for stories and not all of these stories will be on my profile.**

... **the only other thing I have to say (before closing) is interesting. Ryan is the second OC I have given a Sylveon (as well as a Gardevoir) to. Next up is Connor's tale and it's going to be shorter (I hope) than this one.**

 **As always, R and R, F and F (if you want), vote (please. Your vote counts) and ask. Bye.**

 **-Legal**


	5. Connor's Crazy Night

**Connor is. …well, Connor. He's unique and is closest to Rebekah (in age and in terms of brother/sister friendship) in their home fandom. Like I said in my Christmas one-shot, I really am mad at myself for not explaining Rebekah's backstory of how she ended up at the 4077** **th** **in Korea. But this is Pokémon. Anyway, this is Connor's moment to shine.**

 **A/N: Connor's 'original' name was Charles. I scrapped it because I felt it didn't suit him. I also nixed the idea because in their home fandom, Charles is the first name of someone (Major Winchester, to be exact) that Rebekah …doesn't always see eye to eye with. Anyway, I only own OCs and the storyline.**

* * *

 **Connor's Crazy Night**

Alternate title: Your Nickname Makes More Sense, Now

I took a breath. I was already jealous, but what for? Competition, I guess. Between my rivals and I, I mean. I took my careful steps and gave Louis a rub down his back and did the same with Grace. I watched one Eevee just staring at the ceiling. Two were rolling a ball back and forth. Another was walking around the room, exploring its surroundings. That's four. I then took a look and saw a small amount of cream fur trying to fade.

I was slow and quiet. Don't startle it. That was the plan. It was trying to hide behind pillows, but its purple eyes met mine, staring at me blankly. "Hi there, little one," I said.

Eevee blinked. "Vui?" it asked, looking to its parents. Grace did a stretch before coming to her child.

"Vapor," she said, referring to me and kept speaking to her child. She brushed up against the side of my torso. Eevee poked its head out. I cautiously reached to rub it on the forehead. Eevee reacted to a touch different than its' parents. I repeated the motion a few times.

I couldn't quite tell what Eevee was thinking, but I knew I was doing something right as it let out a content, "Vui." *

I had my own specialty ball as well. "You know, outside of my family, I'm shy myself at times," I said. Eevee tilted its head. I nodded. "Really, I am."

"Yes, but you're slowly getting better, kiddo," Uncle Otto said. Eevee slowly emerged, knocking a pillow down, trying to come closer to me. I noticed Eevee was trying to climb into my lap and I helped it.

Grace mewled at her child, assuring that I wasn't doing any harm. Once Eevee saw Uncle Otto, it jumped to him and he caught it. "Mama, isn't there a saying about Pokémon and their trainers?" Rebekah asked.

Mom nodded. "There is a saying. Like trainer, like Pokémon," she said. I looked at Eevee from its perch.

"Both you boys can be shy, but you're also caring of your siblings," Uncle Otto said, placing Eevee on the ground.

I knelt down on one knee. "Well, Eevee? You wanna be my Pokémon?" Eevee just smiled at me. "Works for me," I said as I enlarged the ball I had in my pocket. Eevee pushed the button, sucking himself in.

Ira stared at me. "Conny, you're fowgetting somesin," he said and Rebekah patted him on the back for trying.

"I didn't forget. I just wanted to do it differently," I said and studied the ball. "I can't believe that I collected enough Apricorns for this."

Kurt let me come and pick Apricorns. I liked the name of the Moon Ball and now one was in my hand. A black top with a jagged blue sky and a yellow crescent moon. **

I sent Eevee back out. Eevee wagged his tail. "Hey, buddy. Do you want a nickname? That way, we can tell you and your siblings apart," I said.

Eevee looked at me before pointing to the room. "Vui-ee?" he asked. I knew what he meant.

"Yeah. Just like your parents," I said. Eevee didn't seem to mind and I found myself grinning.

There was silence as I picked up Eevee. "So Connor," Rebekah asked as our eyes met. "What's his name?"

"Shadow," I said and Eevee yipped at that. "He was trying to hide. You and I will get along just fine, won't we, Shadow?"

Shadow smiled and I noticed (from the corner of my eye) that Louis was looking on, seeming pleased that his son had a new friend in me.

* * *

(Five years later. En route to Fortree) ***

Once Lane, Josh and I got into Mauville City, they wanted to do some things before challenging Wattson. Lane went to Rydel's Cycles to get a bike. Josh and I already had ours. Josh got his from a shop in Cyllage and I got mine from Miracle Cycle. So we agreed to meet up in Fortree City. I didn't expect my younger siblings to show up with Mom, either. I'm glad she wasn't upset with me for not evolving Eevee.

However, you're probably wondering why I'm out in the middle of forest with an hour before curfew. You weren't? Oh. Well, I grabbed the balls containing Rano, Sableye and Shadow. Ever since I caught Sableye, Shadow's been starting fights against Sableye. Shadow got locked into a battle from a series of Embers (which I naturally had Shadow dodge so he wouldn't get hit) against Mr. Moore's Typhlosion. I was technically stuck in battle. The battlefield was now surrounded by fire. I had to give him creativity points, but Shadow was down for the count after a powerful Flame Wheel. I had to plan otherwise for my battle against the Petalburg gym leader. With his ace being a giant Slaking (he had a Tauros and a Snorlax), I needed the power of Combusken's Fighting type moves. I knew sending Taillow out against Slaking would be risky, but once Taillow evolved, that gave me more confidence. Swellow fell to Snorlax, as did Blaziken (who had evolved during battle against Tauros). Part of me wanted to send out Rano, but I knew it'd be risky. I got the Heat Badge and …Shadow to the Pokémon Center ASAP. Once I finished in Petalburg, Shadow was good to go. I grabbed his Moon Ball and Sableye's ball as well, releasing them at the same time and sure enough, Eevee pounced onto Sableye and they knocked up some dirt from the ground and I shielded my eyes.

'Enough!' I thought and when the dust cleared, both were taking an intense look at me. My breath hitched. They heard me, but Shadow was still growling. Sableye shrugged. Shadow began growling further, occasionally pointing a paw in Shadow's direction.

I remained quiet. "I… don't know what to say," I said, trying to gather my thoughts. I took a breath. Push yourself. Say it. "If this keeps happening, I am sending you home, Shadow. For how long, I'm not sure."

Shadow gave one more growl before getting into an attacking stance and emitting a bright, white glow. Somehow, he must've lost his Everstone. I pulled out my flashlight, only for it to flicker before dying. Note: I need new batteries. I relied on sheer instinct to guide me to my Pokédex. "Umbreon, the Darkness Pokémon and one of Eevee's possible evolutions. Umbreon evolved as a result of exposure to the moon's waves. It hides silently in darkness and waits for its foes to make a move. The rings on its body glow when it leaps to attack," the robotic voice said. I now decided to throw out Rano. "Go to the center and tell the guys that I'm on my way." **** "Nin," was all my starter said as he blended into the night's surroundings.

'Now we're alike,' I heard Shadow say. Wait. Eevee doesn't have a known Ghost …right. Sableye is part Dark type.

'So it seems, sort of,' Sableye said. Shadow looked at me.

'I didn't want to be like dad. I just… didn't think I'd be a Glaceon. You like Dark-types and Dark Pulse,' Shadow began telling me. Both statements are true. 'I wanted to be like mom, but I realized then I wouldn't be acting like myself if I did. Besides, I'm the only one who can learn Dark Pulse, anyway.'

I looked through his moves. "Well, since I don't feel like getting scolded by Nurse Joy, how about we go back to the Pokémon Center? The moon's light won't get us that far. So Shadow, what better time than now to use Flash?"

Shadow was concentrating and I started walking ahead, hoping that he'd be able to pull it off. Then I felt myself tripping over something, but I placed my arm in front of my face before landing. I pushed myself up as Flash finally worked. The nearest tree didn't have long roots, so what did I trip on? I pushed my body up before picking up an object. I brushed some dirt off of it. "At least now I don't have to go on a scavenger hunt to find your Everstone, Shadow," I said. "C'mon. Let's go."

With that, we walked to the Pokémon Center. Who would've thought that jealousy was the source of this?

* * *

.. **.me. I'm the writer, aren't I? yeah, sorry for not updating. My computer (long story short) made me lose a majority of my things. Including the** _ **original**_ **document. How about I do the rundown while it's fresh on my mind?**

 **(*) Connor couldn't tell what Eevee was thinking mostly because he [Eevee] is young. Plus, I head canon that it's hard for a person with psychic powers to read the mind of a Dark-type Pokémon. Unless that Pokémon is Inkay, Malamar or Hoopa Unbound.**

 **(**) In Pokémon Silver, I captured an Eevee with a Moon Ball. Had no idea how it worked back then. …Still don't have the foggiest idea today; sorta. The Moon Ball tends to work better on Pokémon that evolve with a Moon Stone [which, to my current knowledge would be Jigglypuff, Nidorina, Nidorino, Clefairy and Munna] and otherwise, the capture rate is normal. My original plan was to have Connor use a Luxury Ball on Eevee, but I nixed the idea because until I was jotting down his additional Pokémon, I just didn't see him using it. Then I** _ **originally**_ **had Shadow going into a Cherish Ball, but then I thought about Connor's favorite color. If you haven't figured it out, it's black and the only other specialty Poké Balls that are black (or have black on them [excluding the divider bit] outside the two I just mentioned) are the Ultra, Dusk, Timer, Repeat and Net Balls. I really don't think I need to go into logic with those last …three, so let me go into logic on the other two. An Eevee isn't easy to find, nor easy to capture. Now this is just me** _ **personally**_ **, but I never had to use anything (and I mean in terms of what you'd use before using like… a more specific [for the lack of a better word] specialty ball) past a Great Ball. Saved my Ultra Balls and the Master Balls (in total of the games I had played) for Legendary Pokémon, mainly. It's in the morning when Connor and his siblings receive their Eevee, ergo, a Dusk Ball not working. It also is less likely to work in a place that isn't a cave. So, that's that.**

 **(***) Some of you may or may not be reading one of my two collaborations with Ange, but if you're reading "The Beginning of Sinnoh's Defense System" [which is on hiatus for the both of us. As is "The War" …sorry], you'll remember seeing Connor's unevolved Eevee. I pretty much did that [so …I'd say at least… 85% of the reason, anyway] so I wouldn't spoil his nickname for his Pokémon. I** _ **know**_ **that there are no reviews for TBOSDS, so please. Reviews make Ange and I motivated and depending on their context, they make us smile. I'm giving you a link to the story. I don't know how many people are following it or how many views the story has, but [sorry for not going over this with you first, Ange] the story will definitely show Cynthia and her fellow champions [as well as her Elites and maybe a gym leader or two] interacting more than once, we'll learn a bit more about them, there will be hints of the following ships -outside of OCs-: Ace [Aaron x Cynthia], WikiError [Lance x Cynthia] and of course, my tied favorite pairing for Sinnoh's champ [that isn't a crack ship, anyway], Blacksteel/Gothiclolita/LoliShota {official name, apparently} [Steven Stone x Cynthia]. Ah, let's see what else I can spoil: backstories (not counting Rebekah's. That is an independent project. Book 1 is still in progress and part 2 [of the prologue] is taking** _ **so**_ **much longer than I intended. At least it's halfway done and I can move onto the next part of the prologue) will be told, there will be friendships developing and both of us love humor, so that's there, too. There might be some family aspects, there's bound to be some drama and where there's tragedy and angst *refer to the Kurt Vonnegut quote on my profile*, there is hurt/comfort as a result. Please. Even if you haven't read "The Eevee Sisters", I** _ **highly**_ **recommend the prequel. When we'll update again is** _ **beyond**_ **me, but I really hope to have Rebekah's journey [the first book] done before …mid-June at the earliest and late August at the latest. Just type in: The Eevee Sisters. It doesn't look like FFN is letting you post full links to stories on here. Which is a bit annoying IMO. Oh and it's also 5 years later because Connor is 17 in the Mauville bit.  
**

 **(****) Dex entry from Pokémon Ruby.**

 **A/N: Whoa. A new story** _ **and**_ **an update one day apart? *Gasps* …In all seriousness, I'm just as surprised as you are. School has been brutal lately and this one might be my last update for this month. I am** _ **not**_ **putting this series on hiatus again. I intend to finish it. Please, check out mine and Ange's work. While I didn't work with her on the second story of the trilogy (1. The Beginning of Sinnoh's Defense System 2. The Eevee Sisters 3. The War), I am working with her on the prequel and its sequel. I will not spoil TES, but it's a 'must read'. Legal-approved.**

 **Speaking of TBSODS, if you've read it, you'll know that Rebekah has an Espeon nicknamed Gem. If I haven't told you the birth order (and you haven't looked at my M*A*S*H one-shot "The Colonel's Gift"), then guess who's next.**

 ***ding* Time's up. If you said Rebekah, you're right.**

 **So, next will be Rebekah and Gem and I am ready to throw you a curveball on that one. *grins wildly***

 **Ciao. …and you know the drill: R and R, F and F, vote and ask.**

 **PS I intended on having this one up yesterday. Forgot to add it to the story. Oh and this is shorter than Ryan's.**

 **Revision date and time: 3/18/17 and 1640. ...for those of you not familiar with military time it's 4:40**

 **What was revised: Ship name of Lance and Cynthia. Multiscale is Dragonite and Garchomp.**

 **Revision date and time: 4/6/17 and 1541. ...3:41**

 **What was revised: admitted that I can't get the link to work and I explained a bit more about the timeline.**


	6. Rebekah and her Eevee

**Rebekah's turn! I didn't know when I'd get to this and this is the beginning of April update madness. I'll explain at the bottom**

 **A/N: Rebekah is wearing a white T-shirt with a dark green jacket and a pair of faded blue jeans. If you're reading " The Beginning of Sinnoh's Defense System" or "The War" (the respective prequel and sequel to "The Eevee Sisters" by Dolphin02), then you already know what Rebekah's Eevee evolves into. However, you don't have the full story. As I said in the ending A/N of the most recent chapter for the prequel, Rebekah's past and journey will take away from the story's purpose. I am including snippets. Her journeys will likely be written in 3 volumes/books; whichever term I decide. If you don't want the spoiler of how her Eevee evolves, skip to the end. However, I don't know when I'll get her journeys up. ...Probably sooner than I think and probably after I finish this miniseries. I only own OCs and the storyline.**

* * *

 **Rebekah and Gem**

(Alternate titles: "Rebekah's Gem", "Gem's Origin" and "Gem's History: at Last!")

I walked into the room. Well, until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked at mom. "Are you going to use one of the balls you made?" she whispered into my ear and I nodded. I took a breath. Four Eevee remained. I could see one just pretty much snuggling up to Grace. Another was running back and forth. The other two were with Louis. It was just a guess, but I think that those two are the girls. *

I knelt and gave Grace a scratch in between her ears. "Vay~" she drawled, seemingly in bliss. The little one just looked at me curiously as I moved to Louis.

Louis did something I've only seen him do like, once or twice: let out a growl in ...anger. "Glace-eon," he said, defensively. I petted him.

Louis' dark turquoise eyes seemed to be burning into my own. "Louis," I began and he jumped into the air, shielding the two young ones. Daniel came in.

"What's wrong?" he asked and I shrugged. I just watched as Daniel calmly approached Louis. "Hey. Just because she's little doesn't mean she can't care for one of your kids." I ignored that first part as the Eevee who had been running came and joined us.

"Glace," was all Louis said. Daniel looked at me.

"Vui?" one of the young ones said from behind, cautiously approaching its father.

The one that had been snuggling with Grace even seemed piqued as to what was going on, because it uncurled from its position. "Louis, look at me," Daniel said and Louis did so. "Rebekah, Darian, Ira and Amber are good with you and Grace. They know how to be careful." Daniel gave a small smirk. "If anything, you should be a bit more observant with your sons. Your daughters can't be with you forever," he said. The first part seemed like a joke and the last part was serious.

I looked at Louis as he just sauntered closer to Daniel and placed a paw on his tummy. Daniel nodded and I took that as a cue. I was about to approach one of the little ones, but the one that had come from hiding walked in between its parents.

"Vui," it said and I petted it. I looked at Eevee's purple eyes as the light shone on them. Eevee flinched at the brightness before staring at me again.

I felt around in my pocket. It's really neat, being able to make Poké Balls by hand. Well, we picked the Apricorns for Mr. Kurt with Maizie. Maizie has a Slowpoke and a Teddiursa. I look at the shrunken ball as Eevee wagged its tail. I pocketed the ball before stretching my arms out. Eevee got the message and jumped into my arms. Grace was content and Louis just watched as Daniel walked out first. **

I focused to get up and come out of the room. "Oh, how interesting," grandma said and I looked at her. Mom also had a smile on her face.

"You got one of their daughters. What's her name?" Mom said.

I looked at the Eevee. A girl. She and Spark would get along; I hope, anyway. "Gem," I said more to Eevee than anyone. "Do you like that?"

"Vui!" was the response I got as I gently placed her on the carpet. I took the ball back out of my pocket once more.

I didn't enlarge it yet as grandpa explained to my older siblings where I got the ball from. "When we came here to help your parents in raising you, I met Kurt one day. His son had his own daughter. We became fast friends. Not too long ago, I took the kids to meet Kurt's family. Like that," he said, snapping his fingers, "they became friends with Maizie, his sole granddaughter. Your mother would take them to Azalea Town. Rebekah and Darian were recently granted permission to help in the Poké Ball making process."

Darian grinned at me. "It's fun, but Mr. Kurt only lets us do so much. Bekah and I got our own Poké Balls about a week ago and we showed mom and dad!"

I enlarged the Fast Ball. "Ready?" I asked Gem. Gem simply ran to the ball and tapped the button with her paw before being captured. The ball fell to the floor as it wobbled a few times. The ball then made a -ping-, signifying my first catch. I picked the ball up. ***

"Good job, Bekah," Emma said and I smiled, letting Gem back out. We'd get along, I just had a feeling.

* * *

(Five years later. Shalour City) ****

Darian, Aimee and I were at the Pokémon Center eating breakfast. "So," Aimee said in between bites. "The gym leader here knows a good deal about mega evolution. His name is Gurkinn."

We nodded. "I think something interesting is gonna happen while we're here in Shalour," I said.

Once we finished, we returned our Pokémon (well, minus Pikachu for Darian) and headed to the gym. "Hey!" Aimee called and we stopped. She folded her arms. "Don't you remember? He left the message with Nurse Joy. He wants us to meet him at the Tower of Mastery. At least the path seems straight forward. We have to go northeast."

So, we started walking and on my belt, I could feel one of my balls pulsing with energy. "What the?" I murmured before I noticed a blue light materializing, revealing Gem.

"Vui-ee," Gem cried loudly, making sure she had my attention. She attracted Darian and Aimee's as well. I sighed.

Darian crossed his arms and Aimee nudged him. "What? You've got my full attention," I said to my second oldest Pokémon.

'Off,' was all she said through our link and it took a bit. The Everstone! I knelt on one knee in front of Gem and reached my hand on her back until I found the string of the rope. I made my fingers stay there and with my left hand, I gently yanked the stone off from her. Nothing happened right away. *****

I just held the stone. "So, what's Gem going to evolve into? Keep in mind if she knows a Fairy-type move then you'll have a Sylveon on your hands," Darian said. I ignored my brother and stroked Gem's fur.

"No. I think it was in the timing," I said as I locked eyes with her. Then, she glowed a white light. I smirked at Darian. "Does that look like a Sylveon to you?"

He huffed and I went for my Pokédex. "Espeon, the Sun Pokémon. Espeon can instantaneously sense its opponent's movements by feeling air currents with its fine fur. This Espeon," and I turned the sound off as I watched her ability and new moves pop on screen.

'One problem with your Pokédex, Bekah. I'm a _she_ , not an _it_ , remember?' Gem said and I watched her lick her paw before putting the stone back in my bag and pocketing my Pokédex. I noticed her flick her tail slightly.

'Yeah. I've known you since I was 5. It'd be a bad thing if I didn't know what gender you are, smart-alec,' I teased.

She looked at me. 'I might be one, but what does that make you?' she replied and I almost returned her, but I decided to let her walk by me instead. I shook my head and I noticed Darian's smirk.

"Man, were mom and dad right. Pokémon _do_ take after their trainers," he said and I watched Gem shake her head before mewling. I resisted my own smirk and waited to see if Aimee would see anything.

She looked in between Darian and I. "I know we don't hit a Psychic type gym leader until Anistar City, but I can't think of what type Gurkinn specializes in off the top of my head," she said more to me than Darian. "and maybe we'll have another evolution soon. C'mon!"

Darian and I exchanged glances before going to catch up to her. What she meant was at the back of my mind. Right now, our goal was getting to the Tower of Mastery. I looked at Gem running by my side.

* * *

... **feels good to be back. Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know I made a promise, but it's not the end yet. Well, you know what I mean. Rundown!**

 **(*) Rebekah comes to this conclusion because she's noticed how her dad would act when Emma would bring a boy home with her.**

 **(**) O-kay. Maizie is like 4-6 in the anime and 6 or 7 in the Pokéspe manga. I put her at 5 because it's my canon and I have the rights to do so. Part two of this: the Slowpoke may live with Maizie, but that doesn't mean she won't use it as a trainer in the future. Also, the same can be said with the Teddiursa she obtains in Adventures. Kurt is one of my favorite characters. Huh. Guess I better add him to that section of my profile, then.**

 **(***) I am …91% sure that I did this in Pokémon Gold, but I can't guarantee it. Sorry y'all. I just can guarantee that I did it and I didn't think it would work, but it did, so I decided to go all nostalgic.**

 **(****) It's a** _ **little**_ **over 5 years, but it's not six yet.**

 **(*****) The string was strong enough to support Rebekah's portion of the Everstone. I'd have to say it's the size of a [distorted] golf ball. …plus over a five-year period, the string would have to wear thin at some point, so I just applied it here.**

 **End A/N: April update madness is here. By that, I mean that I am going to try and have this series finished sooner rather than later, but I'm not promising anything. I'll probably be doing more revisions, but "Why Should I?" is next on the 'receive a new chapter' list.**

… **I just had to refocus my train of thought there. I normally don't talk about these, but I thought I would because I can. I have to write out the formats for the OC submission forms for the betrayal fic. Rebekah's a bit sardonic/sarcastic, isn't she? Lemme know your thoughts on her and more in the comments below. Back to my original pen name.**

 ***snaps fingers* Oh yeah! I almost forgot about something. I'll be revising, like I said. While the poll I've got (no, it's not the one I currently have on there) will go on my profile and will stay in the polls list for the rest of this month, I can't guarantee that it will stay on for the end of the year. So, because of that, if I post something else today (yeah, it's a little past midnight, but I don't have school tomorrow, thankfully) …even if it's a revision/rewrite, I'm going to change the poll on my profile. While it sounds unfair (and** _ **yes**_ **, I can see why you might think that), the other polls on that list won't be coming down for a** _ **long**_ **time. I know that I closed the poll on what to do with the dexholders for the rewrite of "They've Gone Too Far" (thanks to all of you who voted in that) and I'll post those results in chapter six.**

 **You know the drill.**

 **~Queen**

 **PS Espeon's dex entry is from Sun.**


	7. Darian's Connection with his Eevee

**Darian's name was originally 'Dino' and seeing as that better suited another character I have, I went to a website and found the name. I partially did this as homage to Dorian: the guy in Johto who wanted to open the Coastline Gym and mentioned Misty's sisters. Specifically, he pretty much revealed he had the hots for Lily. Anyone who is a SparkFlowerShipper (that is the name I use for the pairing of Lily and Dorian) knows that this is the ideal ship for Lily and also, you now know it is a crack ship.**

 ***Clears throat* back to Darian. I intended for him to …well, be sort of like Ash in his hyperactivity but he's also strangely smart.**

 **A/N: Darian is wearing a yellow long-sleeved shirt with a black sleeveless shirt over it (kinda similar to Drew's shirt) with a pair of light blue jeans. I didn't mention what Rebekah was wearing in the 'first half' of her one-shot because Darian's a yahoo when it comes to describing people. …and I mean that nicely. He's just rather eccentric. I didn't show her attire in the second half because she's the star of book I, after all. Y'all, when I started this, I was busy with school (and glad that finals were approaching. Then I am done until late May) and I thought I'd take a break from my homework. So, I only own OCs and the storyline. Darian's POV and let me know what you think of it.**

* * *

 **The Spark of a Bond with Darian and His Eevee**

I looked at my sister. She doesn't normally wear the amount of gray that she's got on right now. She's wearing a gray T-shirt, she's got a darker gray jacket on and she's even got gray pants on. My sisters are kinda odd at times and Rebekah is no different. No matter, I love my twin sister. I smiled at her. "Well, I don't even have to think of what I'm naming mine!" I exclaimed before mentally adding, 'That is, if he (or she) wants a name.' I took a breath before I walked in.

The little one that was with Grace began to walk around a little. It seemed to be taking in its surroundings. I then noticed one of the others was running around, passing a ball to another one. I knelt and watched their little game quietly, not wanting to take my chances at scaring them. The ball had rolled in my direction, but I stayed silent. The one who had rolled it to me looked at me in worry, I'd guess. The one who went to get it seemed to slow down from running.

"Eev, vui?" it asked, simply pointing to the ball. Too bad I couldn't figure out what exactly it wanted. I licked my lips before grabbing the ball.

I held it and Eevee stared at me. "What? …Don't you want the ball?"

"Glaceon, glace," I heard Louis behind me. I guess he was trying to encourage the little one. The little one proceeded to sniff me before jumping to knock the ball out of my hands.

'A little feisty. Heh. I like that,' I thought as I felt my hand get wet. I don't know why Eevee licked my hand, but I could work with that. "You're full of energy, that's for sure. Would you like to be my Pokémon?" I asked.

Eevee looked to Louis who just nodded. I had paid a little more attention to Louis that I didn't notice Eevee ramming into my rib-cage! I felt a tad winded, but other than that, I was alright as I put my hands on the carpet and got myself to my feet. I bent down to pick up Eevee and find out if I had Louis and Grace's other daughter or if I had one of their sons.

"Well, seems like you've got a feisty little one," grandma said. I handed Eevee to my mom and fished in my left pocket. Oh no. Did I lose it? Is there a hole in my pocket that I can't find? ...oh wait. I have another pocket. I feel the shrunken orb and wait for mom to tell me.

She smiled at me and said, "Well, it seems you boys will get along just fine." She put Eevee down.

"Then that means Ira or Amber will get their other daughter," Emma mused.

I grabbed the Poké Ball before I remembered something. "Eevee," I called to him. He looked at me. "Would you like a nickname?"

"Vui," was all Eevee said, giving me a determined look. I grinned.

I licked my lips. "How about Static?" I asked and Eevee yipped at that. "I'll take that as a yes," I said, enlarging the ball.

"You didn't make a specialty ball?" Ryan asked.

I shook my head. "Couldn't focus long enough. Maizie said that they all vary in difficulty. So I just settled on the easy one. Besides, Mr. Kurt said we could paint any of the regular ones we made if we wanted to," I replied.

Ryan nodded as I threw the ball under-handed at Static and watched as he got sucked in. One shake. Two. Three. ...four? After four shakes, the ball pinged, signifying that the capture was a success.

"Congrats, Dari," Rebekah said to me and I nodded.

* * *

(Two years later)

I changed into a T-shirt that had a few holes in it before going outside. I had some spray paint out there: two cans for two distinct colors. I shook the container with the light yellow lid on it before popping it off. "What are you doing?" I heard from nowhere.

I turned to see a grinning Daniel. My seventeen-year-old brother was waiting for my response. "Getting ready to spray paint Static's Poké Ball," I said.

"Did you get permission from Mom?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes. I even asked Mr. Kurt if there was a specific brand I should use and he said it should be fine, but Mom made me get the cheaper stuff," I told him.

"Well, if you paint the function button," Daniel began, gesturing to the white button on the ball, "it'll detect movement and send Static out. Do you _really_ want to chase him around the yard?"

...I hated when he asked me questions like this. I found them rather confusing. *

"I don't know what you mean by that last part, but Static's inside with his brother," I said.

Daniel nodded. "Still, I should probably make sure you don't get covered in spray paint," he said and I relented.

* * *

(Three years later. Lumiose Pokémon Center)

"Well, that's finally done," I said. "Congrats on getting your badge, Bekah, but I don't see why you wanted to wait for me," I told my sister.

She frowned slightly. "It only seems right. You did it for me in Santalune. We both struggled here," she replied.

"And we returned the action back in Coumarine when you struggled against Ramos," Aimee pointed out.

That was true. "You know, Gem's been talking about when Static will evolve," Rebekah said.

I bit my lip. "Yeah well, you can only use evolutionary stones once and I only had one Thunder Stone," I reminded my sister.

Nurse Joy must've been listening. "Darian, this came for you earlier. However, I didn't want to call and interrupt your gym battle," she said and I got up from where we were sitting.

"I got a gift?" I asked.

She nodded. "From Unova, to be exact," she said.

"That means it's from Uncle Jenner," Aimee pointed out. Sure enough, I opened the package and there was the familiar stone. Underneath it was a note and Aimee was right.

I took a breath. "Just a few more minutes and your Pokémon should be fully healed," Nurse Joy said to me. I nodded and waited.

"So after this, where are we heading?" I asked Aimee who had the town map.

She opened the device. "Hm. Looks like we get to do some exploring. Laverre City isn't too close," she said and about 2 more minutes passed before Nurse Joy called me up. I placed the lid back on the box before retrieving my Poké Balls. I shrunk them all, except Static's custom Poké Ball. Rebekah wordlessly sent Gem out and I took a sharp breath before sending out Static. **

"Eev?" Static asked, looking at his Espeon sister. I guess he was still getting used to it.

I redirected Static's gaze to me. "Hey buddy. Feeling better, I hope?" I asked and Static yipped. "Good. Static, you've been an Eevee for a while now," I told him in a neutral tone. "I think it's time for you to evolve. ...only if you want to. I don't want to force you."

I took the box from off the table and opened it, Static watching my every move. I held out the stone to him as I knelt. "Espeon," was all Gem said.

Static reached a paw out and I quickly yanked (without thinking it through) the Everstone off his neck. I watched his brown paw touch the stone before it (along with the rest of his body) was enveloped in a white light. I went for my Pokédex to scan Static. Thankfully, he didn't have his nickname for an ability.

I grinned at Gem and Bekah. "Static's faster than Gem, y'know," I said.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and Gem just flicked her tail. "Well, if you two aren't going to battle each other just yet, then let's get going!" Aimee exclaimed.

So, we kept our respective Pokémon out. I felt a sense of familiarity as Static jumped onto my shoulder. It nearly threw me off, but I caught my footing and Static jumped off. "You only read so much of the entries, don't you? Static's heavier now," Rebekah said.

I took it to my Pokédex. "Yeah. I guess I need to pay attention to that stuff on my Pokémon and not just my opponents," I said, going to Jolteon's entry. I know he and his siblings were only a few pounds when we got them, but they got to their full heights and weights. As Eevee, Static and Gem (and their siblings) weighed 14.3 pounds. I couldn't help but wonder about Bruin now, but I'd have to let that thought roam and hope it doesn't get lost. ***

Static now weighed 54 pounds and I looked at Gem, just out of curiosity. "Maybe that's why," "Darian, you'll shut up unless you want me mad at you," Rebekah cut me off.

So, once I pocketed my Pokédex, we went on our way.

 **I said before the end of the month and I meant it! Rundown and then the end A/N.**

 **(*) I don't know what the button is called and because it has more than one function [enlarge, shrink and return], I decided to call it that. Part two: Static wasn't my original plan for a nickname for Darian's Eevee/Jolteon. Part three: Darian wasn't sure if Daniel was being serious or teasing him, so that's why he said what he did.**

 **(**) Aimee has a Town Map like Serena's, but you'll see more in the first book. I promise you that. Part two: from what I understand, Laverre City doesn't border Lumiose and there might be a route or two in between the fifth and sixth gyms. Part three: this isn't going to be the only appearance of the custom Poké Balls. Once I'm done with the art, I'll put it up on my dA.**

 **(***) I do wonder if Pokémon that refuse to evolve [namely: Ash's Pikachu and Dawn's Piplup and yes, I know that their cases are different] get bigger than their normal species.**

 **End A/N: it's something I'll stay thinking about. Okay, so I finished my junior year at my community college and got my first certificate. Now I'm trying to transfer schools and that hasn't been an easy process. That's all for this chapter.**

 **As always, r and r, fave (this story, me or both if you want) and follow (this story, me or both if you want) vote and ask. Until next time.**

 **~Queen**

 **PS I am considering doing a bonus chapter. It doesn't matter how many reviews I get, but I'll let you know next chapter.**


End file.
